codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Wreck Room
Wreck Room is the fourth episode of Season 4 and the 69th episode of Code Lyoko. Synopsis The episode begins at school. Odd and Ulrich are in the showers discussing Odd's nightmare about mashed potatoes and french fries, and Ulrich enquires into the whereabouts of Einstein, who still hasn't shown his face. He finds him in his room, asleep on the computer keyboard - Jeremie has been up all night, working on the recovery program for William. Ulrich warns him not to be late for their "blockbuster math class." Jeremie goes to breakfast only to find that his portion has already been eaten by Odd. Just as they are discussing Odd's eating habits in relation to his nightmare, the Principal arrives to announce that the grand opening of Kadic Academy's brand new recreation room is this afternoon, and that the students would need to elect a monitor to supervise its use. Cut to outside the cafeteria where a group of students, including Odd, Ulrich, Yumi and Aelita (minus Jeremie, who forgot his computer), are arguing over who should be the rec room's monitor. Sissi wants to do it on account of her being the principal's daughter but this suggestion in thwarted and the argument ensues. Jim arrives and breaks up the argument, declaring that the elections will be democratic and orders everyone to vote for their favourite candidate, but not before selecting Sissi, Odd, William, Emily and Anais for the running. The results are revealed and the William clone becomes the new rec room monitor, much to the horror of the heroes, who know that this William is a clone, one that is nothing like his human counterpart. Jeremie decides that the sooner they get the real William back the better and heads for the factory with Aelita to start the recovery program. Meanwhile, Ulrich, Odd and Yumi go to the grand opening of the rec room to supervise the William clone. The grand opening takes place and everyone is pleased with the new rec room. Jim takes a liking to the ping pong table and challenges Odd to a game, while Jeremie and Aelita start on the recovery program. Although they try to launch the program, Jeremie discovers some bugs and errors, which cause a sudden personality change in the William clone, who becomes nasty. Aelita volunteers to go to Lyoko to fix things and Jeremie, reluctantly, agrees. However, the bugs have spread and Aelita finds that she is no longer able to get inside the towers on Lyoko. Before Aelita can leave however the welcoming committee, consisting of three Tarantulas, makes an appearance. Jeremie concludes that X.A.N.A. is trying to take over his activated tower and gets in touch with Yumi, knowing that there was no way to protect it for long, but it's too late and the taken-over William clone attacks Yumi. The group splits up to confuse the clone and try to get to the factory. Meanwhile, on Lyoko, William has arrived with three Krabs pursuing him, and he has seemingly been released from X.A.N.A.'s control. Aelita goes to his aid with warning from Jeremie. Yumi and Odd make it to the sewers but Ulrich (and Sissi) still has the possessed clone on his tail. Aelita falls in to a trap; William is still possessed by X.A.N.A. and kidnaps her on the Overwing. She escapes, just in time to avoid falling into the digital sea, and Yumi and Odd are virtualized on Lyoko. Odd taked Aelita on the Overboard, whilst Yumi goes head-to-head with William. Ulrich and Sissi are still in trouble, stuck on the roof with the William clone, made even more troublesome thanks to Ulrich's vertigo. After an unsucessful punch-up, Ulrich and Sissi end up hanging off the side of the school roof - with the deactivation of the tower on Lyoko nowhere near as Jeremie has troubles debugging Aelita's identification files. Yumi is devirtualized by William and he heads for the activated tower, where Odd and Aelita are fighting off Tarantulas. Odd tricks one of them which buys Jeremie some time and he manages to fix Aelita's program, but not before William tries to push her into the digital sea. Odd rescues her just in time and she deactivates the tower, so Jeremie launches a return to the past - saving Ulrich and Sissi from falling to their deaths. Time goes back to the elections of the rec room monitor, but this time with a difference - the group convince everyone to let Sissi do the job as means of thanking her from her help during X.A.N.A's attack, which saves the William clone from being nominated. After a bad joke from the clone, Jeremie promises that one day, he will bring the real William back. Trivia *The original French name for this episode is Double foyer. *This is the first time William breaks out of X.A.N.A.'s control. The second and last time was in The Lake.(debatable:considering he's freed and in william return's its never truly explained) es:Sala de recreo Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Needs Images